


that’s when i’ll be right next to you

by ghostlyscene



Series: evaylor works [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 4x09 assumption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyscene/pseuds/ghostlyscene
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal call. Sure, they expected it to be a hard one and that’d take hours, but it’s been 9 hours since they got there. 5 hours since they took an unconscious Albert to the hospital in an ambulance.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Taylor Kelly
Series: evaylor works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205768
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	that’s when i’ll be right next to you

**Author's Note:**

> for my babies at esgc, i love you <3

It was supposed to be a normal call. Sure, they expected it to be a hard one and that’d take hours, but it’s been 9 hours since they got there. 5 hours since they took an unconscious Albert to the hospital in an ambulance. Buck was the first to spot his car in the middle of the pile-up. He ran to it praying to a God he doesn’t even believe in to not be him, but unfortunately it was. Telling Chimney was the worst part, he was crushed but ignored when Bobby told him to go with his brother saying he still wanted to help.

Buck is sitting by the side of the road trying to get his breathing back to normal. He looked around and it was a complete mess. Red and blue lights everywhere, people desperately screaming or trying to get to their loved ones, there were cops and more than one station helping besides the 118.

There were obviously reporters reporting the accident and it didn’t take him too long to find his friend in the middle of them. Taylor had become a constant person in his life since the double date mess and their talk in front of the hospital. Buck can’t deny the warmth he feels whenever they are too close to each other but he knows neither of them wants to make the same mistakes from the past, so he’ll wait.

He rests his head on the wall behind him while looking at her talk on a microphone in front of a camera. When Bret lowers the camera and walks away to talk to someone Buck doesn’t know, he notices Taylor taking a deep breath and looking up to the sky. He knows these types of emergencies are not her favorite to report. She finally turns around and their eyes meet for a brief second before she starts walking towards him.

“Hey you” She says sweetly sitting next to him on the ground.

“Hi” He manages to breathe out.

“How are you holding up?”

Buck only shakes his head not being able to put into words how he’s feeling right now. He is tired and in desperately need of a shower and he is worried for his roommate and for his friend who still didn’t take a break since his brother was taken away.

“Albert was in one of the cars” He says breaking the silence between them that was not awkward, but comforting.

“Oh my- Is he okay?” She asks turning her body to have a better look at him.

“He’s alive as far as we know” He replies and closes his eyes feeling her fingers running through his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“Are _you_ okay?”

“I don’t know” He whispers.

There’s another silence and Taylor is doing the best she can to console him, still with her fingers between his hair. He can see Hen resting by the side of their truck and he knows she is worried about Chim just as much as he is. 

Taylor’s phone lights up and vibrates making her take her hand back and he hears she sigh.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just my superiors being a pain in my perfect pilates ass” She says rolling her eyes and he chuckles.

“Why? what do they want?”

She hesitates before answering. “They want me to find out victim’s names”

_Oh_. His eyes go a little wide and he’s now looking at her. There’s a lot going on inside his brain but he knows he doesn’t want Albert’s name on television, especially because his own other relatives might not know and he also doesn’t need this type of exposure right now. As if reading his mind, Taylor is quick to shake her head frantically.

“I won’t give Albert’s name” That sadly shocks him a little, the Taylor he met a couple years ago definitely would.

“You won’t?” She shakes her head again “Why?”

“I would never do that to you” She says promptly “He’s important to you, therefore he’s important to me and I know an exposure like this is terrible”

He looks at her softly and gives her a small smile that is returned. “Thank you”

“You really don’t need to thank me, Buckley”

“It’s just- Taylor from a couple of years ago would probably give the name to get her ‘big break’ or whatever you said back then” He says cautiously.

“Well, don’t you call yourself ‘Buck 3.0’?” She asks and he nods chuckling “So, say hello to Taylor 2.0” She points to herself and Buck properly laughs now.

“Hello Taylor 2.0, nice to meet you” He extends his hand for her to shake.

“Right back at you, Buck 3.0” She grabs his hand.

Neither of them let go of each other’s hand, holding it tightly even. They stare at one another smiling softly for a moment before it was broken by Bobby yelling his name.

“I guess that’s my cue to go back to my job” He says squeezing her hand briefly before letting it go. “See you later?”

“Yeah, you can come over to my house if you want, we can have a glass of wine or watch a random movie” She smiles at him “Be careful”

“I will” He drops a kiss on her head and gets up “See you soon, pretty girl” He says walking away.

“Bye” She says quietly and watches him leave before getting up and going back to where Bret was standing smiling knowingly at her “You shut up” She points a finger at him trying not to smile and failing miserably.


End file.
